victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Justice
Victoria Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer. She is best known for playing the roles of Lola Martinez on'' Zoey 101'', Rebecca on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Victoria Vega on Victorious, and Shelby Marx on iCarly. An odd thing about Victoria that she stated in an interview was that every time she visits Universal City walk she must run through the fountain there, as a sort of tradition. She is also best friends with her co-star Avan Jogia in real life. (See Vavan for more on their real life friendship.) 400px-Victoria justice 1276369165.jpg Victoria-justice-girls-life.jpg VictoriaJustice.png ----1.jpg 339ru2w.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCA5XWK9G.jpg ImagesCAC89R55.jpg ImagesCAD23E4Y.jpg ImagesCADVDEI5.jpg ImagesCAGV842Q.jpg Jadetori.jpg Jori2.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Large232.png Rori1.png Tori0999.jpg 160676210.jpg 252237878.jpg 256193321.jpg 3045 002 23A.jpg 3045 Untitled2.jpg 3045 Victoria 3.jpg 400px-Victoria justice 1276369514.jpg 400px-Victoria justice 1276563515.jpg 401px-Victoria justice 1276369330.jpg 40834309.jpg 479px-Victoria justice 1282353789.jpg Ariana-grande-and-victoria-justice-1186.jpg F 10spectacular1.jpg Freakthefreakoutsingle.jpg Icarly080909.jpg Image1.jpg Normal 014.jpg Early life Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida. She is of Puerto Rican decent on her mother's side, and mostly of Irish descent on her father's side. She is fluent in both English and Spanish. Career In 2003, Victoria began to appear in guest roles on several television series including the WB's Gilmore Girls and Everwood. Victoria also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "The Fairest of Them All" as a junior beauty pageant winner named Rebecca. In addition, Victoria had minor roles in the films Mary, When Do We Eat?, Silver Bells, The Garden, and Unknown. Victoria's first major role came in 2006 on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) is a perky actress who quickly becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas), and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). Justice replaced Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera), who had left for personal reasons. In 2009, Victoria played Tammi Dyson on Nickelodeon's original movie, Spectacular!. She also had a supporting role in the feature film, The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Also in 2009, she guest starred as herself on The Naked Brothers Band and also starred in the iCarly episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Victoria plays Shelby Marx in that episode. Victoria also guest starred on a third Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Victoria guest starred in one episode of The Troop. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 2008 that Victoria had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon and that the network was developing a new sitcom starring the actress. The series, Victorious, takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Victoria's character Tori Vega as she pursues a singing career. It premiered on March 27, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the second biggest premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. Photo Gallery Click Here! Filmography Discography *2007: "A Thousand Miles" - Single *2009: Spectacular! - Soundtrack *2010: "Make It Shine" - Single *2010: "Freak the Freak Out" - Single *2010: "Tell Me that You Love Me" - Single *2011: "Beggin' on Your Knees" - Single *2011: "Best Friend's Brother" - Single Links Victoria Justice Twitter Victoria Justice Youtube Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria